What happens in Vegas
by Jobee24
Summary: An impromptu proposal leads to a whirlwind wedding and celebration. Fluff and Rizzles all the way. Light Criminal Minds crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jane waits patiently as the phone rings, then sighs as it goes to voice mail. "I guess she is on a case or at the clinic," she says to herself as she waits for the familiar beep. "Hey Maur, it's me. I just wanted to say hi and hear your voice. It's been a while since we could catch up. Listen, I won't be able to make our next planned girls' weekend. I have to head to a conference for the FBI out in Vegas. Maybe you can come to my place the weekend before or after? I'd really love to see you."

She hangs up the phone and wonders again if she made the right decision to change jobs. It seemed right at the time and it seems right still most of the time. But on occasion, there is a small niggle of doubt weeding it's way into her brain. Mostly, she feels this way when she misses her family or can't reach Maura. Missing their planned weekend in Boston isn't helping matters at all. She's been with the FBI for a couple of months, and still misses her family and Maura terribly. She works hard to connect with them during time off, calling often and visiting when she can. Frankie and Nina have even come up to her place to visit and check the place out. Her mom misses her, but really approves of the changes in Jane. She's even gone so far as to suggest that she sees AND hears from Jane more now that she moved out of Boston than she ever did when Jane was working there. She and Maura talk most days, and usually see each other monthly, if not twice a month. It really should be enough, but it isn't. Working so hard to stay connected to her family and Maura has left her personal life at Quantico nonexistent. She has seen some of the people she works with outside the office a few times, but she doesn't feel any of the chemistry or personal interest she feels with her friends and family in Boston.

And lately it's been even tougher for Maura. Without Jane there to mediate for her, and with Korsak on the brink of retirement, more and more Maura has been considering retiring from her post as Head Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and devoting more time to Hope's clinic. If need be, she feels that she can keep her license current and work for the State as a consultant. However, there has been backlash on all levels, from the Department to the Governor's Office. And surprisingly, from her own mother, Constance—not Hope. As usual, Maura has fallen into her old pattern of trying to please everyone and is causing herself undue stress. On top of that, Homicide is having their first big case since Jane left. And while Frankie is holding his own, things aren't moving as fast without Jane there. The whole unit is under pressure and Maura and Kent are scrambling as well. As a result, she and Jane haven't been able to connect much this week and they are both feeling weary because of it.

–

It's Maura's turn to sigh as she plays phone tag with Jane. She hadn't expected Jane to answer during the work day, but she intentionally called between classes hoping to catch her. "Hello Jane. I just wanted to call back and deliver the some great news. The team caught a break in the case and Korsak and Frankie made an arrest! I know it's the middle of the afternoon, but Kent and I are headed out of the office early. I have a late lunch appointment with a certain geochelone sulcata and perhaps plans for a long bath and a short nap. I am disappointed to hear about the interruption of our planned weekend. I could come come visit the weekend before or after, but I have a better idea. How would you feel about me tagging along to Vegas? I could really use a break with everything happening lately, and coming off of this case. Please return my call and let me know what you think."

The more she thinks about it, the better she likes the idea. She goes ahead and puts in a request for vacation before shutting down her computer. She smiles to herself as she logs off. Yes, this is the perfect opportunity for her to, what does Jane call it, "throw off some steam" on a long weekend. "Blow off some steam," she says out loud, chiding herself for forgetting. One day, she thinks, she will get the knack of this casual lingo.

"Come on Maur!" Jane practically shouts. "There are sites to see and casinos to visit!"

"Jane, you do realize that we are here on business, for the convention? There is more to this trip than just play." Maura states, but only somewhat seriously.

"Yes, but it's the weekend! We have it all to ourselves and the 'business' part of the trip isn't officially until Monday!" Jane shoots her the usual smirk, but she also grabs Maura's hand and drags her off in the direction of the casinos in their host hotel. Maura lets her. She has missed Jane immensely. Despite their trips to visit each other at Quantico and in Boston, she feels Jane's everyday absence in her life sharply. She is a bit afraid to admit it to Jane though, afraid of what it might make either of them feel. They really don't do emotions.

Maura pulls up short. "Emily? Emily Prentiss is that you?"

"Maura! What a pleasant surprise! Are you here for the conference as well? Some of my team from the BAU are here. Hopefully, work won't call and disrupt. One of them is a keynote speaker." Emily responds, giving Maura a bit of a warm hug and a big smile.

Jane's eyes widen when she hears BAU. She pushes aside a slight tremor of exasperation that her planned weekend for just the two best friends might be interrupted. She has been impressed with the work of the BAU and has admittedly studied up on them a bit since it interests her. Maura turns to Jane to introduce them. "Emily, this is my best friend Jane Rizzoli. She's originally from Boston, but the FBI stole her away from us!" Maura's laugh is genuine and the look in her eyes is of pure pride at Jane's advancement. "Jane, this is..."

"Emily, Emily Prentiss of the BAU," Jane finishes, offering her hand to Emily. "Your work with the BAU is impressive. I've heard quite a bit about it."

A tall, gorgeous blond approaches. "That sounds like shop talk! None of that here! I realize this is a convention, but unless we are actively participating, we will be having fun and not talking about work!" she says to Emily.

"Jane and Maura, this is JJ. She is the keynote speaker I was referring to earlier. I also have the honor of calling her my wife." Emily grins, takes JJ's hand and lightly kisses her cheek after JJ finishes greeting Jane and Maura.

"Wonderful to see you," Maura replies. She smiles as she explains to Jane and JJ that she and Emily grew up moving around in the same circles—somewhat rebelling against them. Jane seems a bit dumbfounded. She goes through the motions, but is visibly distracted—something that is lost on none of the women. JJ cuts a look to her wife and Emily announces that she needs a drink. She drags Maura along with her under the pretense of catching up.

"Jane, I hope that my relationship with Emily isn't the issue. I'm not sure what is going on, but I can see that something is bothering you." JJ says, very concerned, but also cautious.

"Can I ask you something JJ?" Jane starts. "Maybe not here, lets find somewhere a little quieter and more comfortable." JJ agrees. Jane's response isn't what she expected. She still isn't sure where this is going.

They find a quiet corner of the lobby and settle in. Jane smiles nervously. "I hope I'm not being too personal, but you and Emily. It's just that you look really happy. And..."

"Jane, we are really happy. Emily is easily the best thing that has ever happened to me. Well, aside from our son Henry. Things can be chaotic with work, but we make out just fine."

Again, Jane's eyes widen. "You have a son? That's just. I never thought..."

"Jane," JJ starts, "I have to admit, you are making me nervous. You don't seem judgmental and your body language isn't exactly... well, negative. But your speech seems to be approaching that of disagreement. Of my family. Of my marriage."

"What!?" Jane asks, surprised. Then she realizes she has been acting odd. She has been talking to a profiler that has been gauging her responses since being introduced as Emily's wife. Plus her actions, and words, could easily be misinterpreted. "Hold on a sec." She takes a deep breath and lightly touches JJ's hand. "Honestly, you've got me all wrong, but I forgot who I am talking to here." She grins shortly, then knots her brows getting serious. "Have you ever realized something that is massive and so unexpected that it just, well took your breath away?"

"Ah. I see. Dr. Maura Isles. What exactly is your relationship with her? I think I overheard her introduce you as her best friend. But there is more to it than that. You want more. Actually, I think you are in love with her. Am I wrong?" JJ watches the emotions and confusion flit across Jane's features as she speaks, gently squeezing her hand as she waits for a response.

If Jane is surprised at the profiler's comments, she doesn't show it. She decides for once that she will do something for herself and be honest with JJ—with herself really. "Well yes. I am. But would you believe me if I said that I hadn't realized it until I saw you and Emily together and it just hit me like a ton of bricks? It made me understand that I want what you have. I want what you and Emily have together with Maura. For us to be married. For us to build a family. And, I guess the time apart with my new job has only made it that much more apparent now that I think about it."

"I can't say I'm not relieved," JJ replies with a laugh. "I didn't think you were the type to be judgmental and homophobic. I'm glad that wasn't the issue. I think Em knew, that's why she and Maura are at the bar now. She also knew that I wanted to figure it out and see if I could help you, as it is in my nature. So here is my advice. Listen, it's Vegas. You're here with your love. Take advantage. Let her know. Have a blast. If all else fails, there is the old adage, 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.' But if things work out... Well, if they work out, then you've lost nothing and gained everything. I do know this: if you are going to take a gamble, this is the right place for it. Now, I think it's time we track down our ladies and start the weekend."

They stand and Jane surprises her with a hug. Her expression is jubilant, but there is an undercurrent of tension. They walk up to the bar to find Maura and Emily in good spirits, nursing drinks and chatting. Maura's back is to Jane. "Maura," Jane calls. But as Maura turns, she comes to face with no one. She looks down to find Jane on one knee, taking her hands. Her eyes widen. JJ's mouth forms the perfect "o" as she grabs Emily's arm.

"Jane, what are you.."

"Wait. Maura, let me say what I need to say before you ask." She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, then begins as she looks up at Maura. "I will start with I love you. Very much. More than anyone. And for years, I really honestly believed it was a platonic love of friendship, of family. But with your absence in my daily routine and our distance, I understand now that it is more. I'm in love with you. And I don't want to waste any more time. We've been close for so many years and I know we already share our lives. But with this new physical distance between us, it's not enough anymore. I feel like I can't be close enough to you. Marry me, here in Vegas. Please Maura, marry me. You are all I've ever wanted in this life and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

It is now Emily's mouth hanging open and JJ is grinning from ear to ear. She is 99% sure that Maura will say yes, but the pressure of her squeezing Emily's arm is relaying that 1% of doubt. Maura is radiant. She is literally glowing. Her smile is dazzling and quite a few people have slowed to see the outcome of Jane's impromptu proposal.

"Yes Jane. Yes, I will marry you," She answers simply.

Jane drops to both knees, wrapping her long arms around Maura's waist and placing her chin just above Maura's navel. She smiles with tears in her eyes and tells Maura that she loves her again. "I love you too Jane, I think I always have. I just didn't realize this—that us—Us together, was a possibility." Jane lays her ear on Maura's stomach and hugs her tightly. Suddenly, she stands and Maura squeals as Jane lifts her up and spins them around. She grabs Maura's hand, starting to looking around. She seems to make her mind up and settles on a direction when Maura applies the brakes. "Jane, where are you going? Where are we going?"

"Maura, you just consented to marry me. I'm looking for a chapel!" She looks over to an amused Emily and an ecstatic JJ. "Would you ladies like to be our witnesses?"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! You stop right there." Jane freezes, and drops Maura's hand dejectedly. She is terrified Maura has changed her mind or that she misunderstood and things aren't what they seem. Maura gently grabs her hand again and lifts her chin. "I love you, but if you think for one second that I am getting married in my traveling clothes, then you are greatly mistaken. Just because this is unexpected and things are progressing quickly, doesn't mean we still can't do this right! Now, do you want a tux or a dress? We will be picking out rings and clothes, then we can worry about a chapel."

Emily is no longer able to hold it in and bursts into laughter. JJ meanwhile is jumping up and down clapping. "Well Jane, I have to say. You certainly know how to make an entrance," Emily says.

"And you certainly know how to make a girl swoon!" JJ adds. "Em, it seems that we need to add 'assist with wedding plans' to our to do list this weekend."

"But, but. How are we going to get this all done?" Jane worries.

"Darling," Maura smiles, "this IS Vegas. And I AM loaded, remember?" Jane smiles proudly at Maura's correct use of a common expression.

"How could I forget such a thing? So, is it dresses or rings first?"

It's already late, but they are in a city that never sleeps. Finding clothes and rings, not to mention a chapel is not as hard as it could be since they are in Vegas. It is now Maura that takes the lead, holding Jane's hand as she pulls out her cell. "What do you think Emily? At which boutique shall we start?"

Just some light fluff that got stuck on repeat in my head. I never planned on writing anything and don't plan on anything after this. I started writing this before the final episode, so there was no sleeping with FBI dude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean Maura? I'm a bride, of course I want to wear a dress!" Jane complained after trying on the 5th dress. They've all been spectacular, but she seems to find something wrong with each one. Too long, too short, too lacy, too white. You name it, she complained about it.

Maura raises a brow at her soon to be wife. "That doesn't mean you have to wear a dress darling. You've looked beautiful in each dress you've tried. I'm not saying you shouldn't wear a dress. With your long bones and gorgeous lines, you would be a designer's dream for a tux."

"A tux? Maura, do you think that's what I want? Is that what you want? I don't want to feel mannish at my own wedding!" Jane is immediately on the defense.

"Emily and JJ, help me out here. What did you wear to your wedding?" Maura already knows the answer to this, but she wants Emily and JJ to tell Jane because she knows that Jane will be more open to the information coming from them instead of her.

"Well JJ wore this amazing sapphire dress. God, she was stunning." Emily replies, while JJ is swiping through photos in her phone. "And I wore a designer tux."

"And I can assure you, she looked anything but masculine," JJ adds in, holding up their wedding photo.

"Blue? Why did you choose a colored dress instead of a traditional white dress?" Jane asks as she moves to view the phone JJ is pointing in her direction.

"Well, as you can see in the photo, I'm six months pregnant and I thought that the traditional white was a bit much. Besides, we make our own traditions. I was marrying another woman after all. As you said, it was my wedding and I wanted to wear what I damn well pleased. Anyway, blue is my best color! I look amazing in sapphire."

"I can attest to that. They both looked fantastic at the wedding. Just because Emily wore a tux doesn't mean she looked at all masculine. With the right fit and design, a tuxedo can feature your feminine attributes. And well, be sexy." Maura states.

"Wait, do you want me to wear a tux Maura?" Jane asks. She and Maura haven't even really kissed yet, so thinking about or discussing sex hasn't happened. But Jane finds herself blushing. She can easily imagine kissing Maura and being intimate. She isn't a fool. She understood completely what it meant when she proposed. They just haven't had the time to address it. She is thankful though, that there will be no discussions about waiting until the wedding night. That was a definite perk of this impromptu situation.

"Jane, I want you to be comfortable. And lets just say that your comfort level trying on the dresses has not been high. I think you should humor me and try on a tux. Let's put it to a vote shall we? Who here thinks Jane should at least try on a tux? If she likes it, we can have it tailored to her measurements."

Everyone raises their hand. Emily, Maura, JJ, the clerk and the two women assisting them. Jane cracks up. "Well, I can't argue with that vote!" she laughs. "I guess I will try on as many as you like. If you want me to try on a tux, I will try on at least the same number as I have dresses." And with that, the two assistants begin bustling and one even starts making calls. Maura smiles and Jane steps in for a hug and a light kiss on the lips. "I can't wait to be your wife," she tells Maura. With a twinkle in her eyes, Maura tilts her head up to capture Jane's lips in a real kiss, but they are interrupted by an assistant.

"Miss Isles? I know you had planned dinner with Claude already this weekend while in town, but when he heard you were here shopping, he asked me to pull out all of the stops. Since Jane wanted to try on some tuxes, I called him to ask which lines I should pull from. He wants to be here for this and take care of the tailoring personally, so he is on his way in and said not to worry about dinner, he will take care of it!" she rushes out quickly.

"Well, well Maura. Aren't you full of surprises. I didn't realize when I suggested this boutique that you knew the owner personally." Emily laughs.

"Yes, it was my first choice and I'm glad we were in agreement," she beams. "Claude and I went to school together briefly while I was in Europe." She turns to the assistant, "Janice, please call me Maura, we've been through this! Thank you for the update." She turns to Jane, grabs her jacket lapels, holds her eyes and whispers, "And you hold that thought. I can't wait to be your wife either. And I'm going to get my first kiss as soon as it is possible and appropriate."

She steps away before Jane can react. Jane just stands there with a goofy grin on her face. JJ has disappeared to call Henry to say good night and grabs Emily to do the same. Maura is looking at the rack of clothing the assistants brought in and talking to the other one, Paulette. Jane walks up behind her slipping her arms around her waist and settling her chin on Maura's shoulder. "So which one is first? I'm game." She snickers at her double entendre, because as she stands up to full height, she sneaks an open mouthed kiss to the nape of Maura's neck. The blush that spreads to Maura's cheeks does not go unnoticed. Jane smirks as she starts undoing buttons and heading to the area they have set up to change.

What had been a somewhat elegant fitting session soon turns into a bit of a party. As Claude shows up, champagne is opened and a catered dinner buffet appears. The music in the shop also kicks up a notch and they are all soon enjoying themselves. Between a glass of champagne and the interplay of her and Maura—not to mention the dream come true of their new relationship—Jane is in high spirits and starting to relax a bit more. Maura decides to up the ante. They are in Vegas after all. She decides that it's a novel idea to help Jane get dressed and undressed. She sneaks in light touches and caresses every chance she gets when bare skin is exposed and revels in the reactions she gets from Jane; both the involuntary flushes and goosebumps as well as the reprimanding looks and private smiles.

Having returned from saying goodnight to Henry, JJ and Emily are enjoying both the party and the interaction between the new and soon to be married couple. They have a bet on who will initiate the first real kiss between them and whether or not it will happen before or at the altar. Knowing Maura and Jane are distracted with wedding clothes—and each other—Emily makes arrangements at a nearby chapel for the ceremony. She chooses a place on the strip with a quiet and intimate chapel setting for the main event, but that also has all of the chintzy elements of Vegas in case Jane and Maura want to have some fun afterwards. She reminds Maura to upgrade their suite at the hotel while Jane is changing into her next ensemble. Maura is just finishing the arrangements when Jane steps out from the changing area, leaving her breathless.

"So, does this monkey suit make me look like a dude?"

JJ laughs. "Anything but Jane, seriously. You look like a million bucks."

"That's probably how much it costs, huh babe?" Looking up at Maura, she is caught off guard at the predatory gleam in her eyes, as well as the hand raised to her chest. She whistles, "Maura? Did I lose you? You don't seem to be here with us..."

This time, it's Emily's turn to laugh as she mimics fanning Maura with a nearby fashion mag and quips, "That's because her head is in the clouds!"

Still somewhat speechless, she gently leads Jane over to the mirror. Standing behind her, Maura touches the sleeves, smooths the shoulders and adjusts the collar a bit. "Darling, while there is a masculine slant to this tuxedo, you look nothing like a man. You look beautiful. And if you can't tell from my reaction just now, very sexy." Again, the mention of the word sex from Maura makes Jane color slightly. She's quite relieved that Emily and JJ spare her and don't tease her about it. It doesn't help that Maura is indirectly referring to sex, with her. She's barely had time to think about it, but is surprised to find that she isn't the least bit nervous about that part of the night. Vows, putting the ring on Maura's finger, not tripping over her own feet at some point, and finding something appropriate to wear? Yes, she has all kind of butterflies about getting those things right. But intimacy with Maura seems natural, and it is definitely something to which she looks forward.

She gives Maura another trademark Rizzoli smile, complete with dimples, to cover her blush. "Well, I guess I better try on the other 3 that Monsieur Claude has lined up for me."

"Jane, wait. Let us see you for a moment. Would you do me a favor and walk around a bit with this one on?"

"Seriously Maur? Sheesh, only for you would I put on a fashion show." But of course she complies. She's loathe to admit it, but she is definitely enjoying herself. "I don't even know what kind of shoes would be appropriate with this outfit!"

Claude steps in and begins rattling off quick directions to his assistants in French as he makes very minor adjustments to Jane's suit. "Ma cher, you do not have to worry about shoes. Or anything fashion related, really. I will take care of all accessories once the decision is made. I have to say, this color is fantastique on you. As I knew it would be. Charcoal goes lovely with your dark features. However, the black will set them off like nothing else. Paulette," he calls to one of his assistants, "the black suit next, I think. Yes?" She leads Jane off to the changing area once again and shows her which clothing she should try on next. Before changing to the next offering, Jane pauses to really look at herself. She has to admit the tux does suit her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Jane is going through Claude's different choices for her to try on, Maura discusses which dress she wants. Emily, JJ, and Janice are in agreement with her. Knowing that Claude will want to see her in it and double check the measurements, she asks Janice to set it up for her discreetly, so as not to distract Jane or let her see the dress that's been chosen.

Jane meanwhile is composing an email to her Human Resources department to let her know of her "change in status" and informing them that she will be taking some time. She copies her boss and shoots him a separate email letting him know the time frame she would like to take off and asking for approval. She considers booking some tickets back to Paris, since they had such a wonderful time there, but decides that she wants Maura to have some say in their honeymoon getaway location. She would however, like to come up with a short list and have researched some of the options, which includes talking to Emily for suggestions and ideas.

JJ meanwhile is making arrangements for a photo shoot. Knowing that no one is thinking about it and that wedding photos are something that everyone will really appreciate, she makes some calls to have a photographer arrive to take both wedding preparation and ceremony photos. For such an unexpected event, things are coming together nicely.

Emily and Claude have put their heads together to get a local jeweler to courier over a selection of wedding rings and engagement rings. After having spoken briefly to both parties, they are positive they have enough rings to at least get an idea of what the couple want. He approaches Jane with the representative first. "Jane, this is Frederic. He is the man I told you about that will be helping with the rings. He has with him a small collection of different types and styles of rings. Don't worry if the exact ring you would like isn't included. We are confident that between the rings we have here and any ideas that you might want to incorporate, Frederic will be able to sketch up what you want and relay it to the shop. I know you wanted to look first to pick something out as an engagement ring for Maura, then the two of you wanted to select a matching pair for the wedding bands. Do you see anything you like here?" Jane sorts through the collection, easily ruling out gold and silver, moving toward platinum or even titanium for the bands. For the engagement ring though, she wanted something more traditional. Maybe even something with a history. Knowing that something bulky wouldn't do with Maura's occupation and requirement of often wearing gloves, she settled on a ring with a flush stone that has an option for an interlocking band. She loves the idea of the yin yang design, and can't wait to discuss it with Maura. As she is disrobing from her last tux fitting, she considers some words for her vows and jots them down.

She has a minor panic attack as she realizes none of her family will be here. Frankie would certainly be her best man. Her mom is definitely going to kill her for getting married without her present. She even wishes Tommy would be here and thinks that TJ would be the most adorable ring bearer ever. Her entire life, she's done everything with the support of her family, and she finds herself becoming emotional a the thought of getting married without them. Without even realizing it, she finds she's dialed her mom. Checking the time, she sees it's late, but not too late. Knowing she can't put this off, she allows the phone to ring through. Her mom answers somewhat sleepily, but doesn't sound if she was totally out. "Janie! To what do I owe this late call? I mean, you know I love to hear from you, but you're workin' normal hours and all now... Should I be worried?"

"Hey Ma. No, you shouldn't be worried. I, um. We just need to talk. It's really important. I've met someone and I'm getting married."

"Janie! A Vegas wedding? Are you kidding me? I didn't raise you to marry a stranger and run off somewhere! I know that you..."

Jane cuts her off, laughing. "No Ma, I'm just kidding. You know Maura is here with me and wouldn't let anything of the sort happen! Well, I am kidding to some extent. There is something important I need to tell you. And I'm pretty emotional about you being far from me at this moment."

"Oh it must be really serious for you to admit to having emotions Janie! I promise not to judge if you promise to stop joking around and not keep me waiting."

Shaking her head and raising a hand to her brow, Jane isn't even sure how to start. "Ma, listen. I am getting married. No, wait, just let me finish. Maura and I got here and it just hit me. I mean, we ran into one of her friends from when she was younger, Emily. And she introduced me to her wife JJ and they told me about their kid and. Well Ma, it just hit me. I wanted that. And I want it with Maura. The wife. The kids. The marriage. I didn't waste any time at all and I proposed and she said yes and now I'm trying on tuxes and picking out rings. It's honestly been a bit of a whirlwind and while it's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I just really wish you were here. You and Frankie and Tommy and TJ and Nina, even Korsak. I've never in my life done something this important without the support of my family. I love you very much and I know I don't tell you enough. Ma? Ma? Don't you have anything to say?"

Angela waits a beat before she replies, "Oh Janie. I'm at a bit of a loss for words, but I'm really happy for you! I've only ever wanted for you to be happy and if you are sure that this is what you want, then I support you. I always have, I always will. Did you say tux?"

Jane laughs, "Really Ma!? Seriously? That's what you've got? 'Did you say tux?' I did, and I have to say I was skeptical, but I look pretty amazing in a tux. I did try on dresses first, but Maura noticed how uncomfortable I was with them, despite the fact that they were nice, I decided to humor her about trying on tuxedos. Besides, you know I will look great. Has Maura ever been wrong about anything fashion related? Listen Ma. I really need to know that you are all right with this. I mean, I love you and I'm happy that I have your support. But are you really ok with it? Do you approve?"

"Janie, that's what my support means. Of course I approve! This is Maura we are talking about. She's already part of the family. It hadn't really occurred to me before that you would marry each other, but it kind of makes sense. Besides, the best and strongest relationships are those that are based in friendship first. And you two have been best friends for years. You have that in spades. As long as you aren't settling and this isn't some kind of deal for agreeing to marry each other because you hit a certain age, I totally approve. I don't want any scenes from 'My Best Friend's Wedding.'"

"No Ma, nothing like that. I really am in love with her. I want to build a life together. I don't know what that will mean for our current living arrangements and jobs, but I know we will figure it out. And I'm excited to figure it out together."

"That makes me happy. Don't worry about us not being there. I will call your brothers and let them know what is going on. But don't think you are getting out of a big party when you get back. I'm organizing it and there's nothing you can do about it. It's going to be huge! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Jane realizes that Angela is right, and she knows better to argue. But she really wouldn't have it other way and is secretly very pleased with how the conversation turned out. "Aw Ma, come on now. A huge party? We will talk about it later. I'm ok with some people over, but I don't want you inviting all the aunts, uncles and cousins."

"Nope, no say in this Janie! None! If you think for a second I'm not planning on showing off my new daughter in law that is a doctor, then you are dead wrong. Dead. Wrong. Aunt, uncles, cousins, Constance! Oh, I will need to call her to coordinate! Bye Janie, I gotta go. Calls to make, plans to arrange. We will talk soon!"

"Ma! Ma! Wait!" She sighs as she hears the line click. Wandering out to the sitting area, she takes a deep breath. "Um Maur, I don't know if you heard, but I just got off the phone with Ma. She's planning on calling Frankie and Tommy, but I heard her throw Constance in there too. I think you may want to call her first to let her know what is going on before my mom gets to her."

Maura smiles lightly and goes to Jane. "Ok, I will take care of it. Don't worry Jane. Everything will be fine." She kisses Jane quickly and turns to go to another area of the store for some privacy.

"Sure you say that now, but you didn't hear the part where my Ma said, 'huge party' and 'all the aunties, uncles and cousins' in the same sentence!" Jane calls after her. Sitting heavily on one of the plush chairs, she sighs to JJ and Emily. "So, there's going to be this huge party back in Boston. Just so you know, you're totally invited." She rolls her eyes and laughs at herself. "I can't really complain, since I'm the luckiest woman on the planet. Come tell me what you think about the rings I chose before I show them to Maura."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With the rings selected, her mother called, and the clothing getting narrowed down, Jane starts chatting with Emily about possibilities for getaways. While they talk, Claude arranges for final customizations on Maura's dress and details for Jane's tux. He works hard to keep the atmosphere light and party-like while also progressing the arrangements. He mostly has lines and cuts picked out for Jane, but wishes to discuss final colors and accessories with Maura. Jane wants to talk to her about the ring style she has sketched out and engravings for the inside before sending the jeweler off. Maura however, is still on the phone with Constance.

"Hello Mother. It seems a call is in order as I want you to hear this from me and not another source." Maura greets her mother.

"Ah hello dear, would this other source be Angela? I did receive a 911 text from her with 'big news' and a promise to call ASAP." Her response sets Maura into a mild panic mode.

"Yes Mother. I mean to say, that is an option for the alternate source. The big news does relate to Jane. We are in Vegas together if you recall? For a conference. Well, to make it short and simple: Jane proposed to me on the spur of the moment and I've said yes! It is a surprise and unexpected, but certainly not unwanted. We are currently with Claude, making arrangements for a morning ceremony." Maura finishes a bit breathless, becoming nervous the longer she speaks.

"Well darling. Aren't you full of surprises," Constance replies. "I must say, this is a bit of a dream come true, honestly."

"Whatever do you mean Mother? I mean, it is in the context of Jane realizing she has feelings for me and not wasting time making a bold and unexpected move in proposing. After all, we aren't getting any younger and we've been best friend for years. I suppose there's always been somewhat of an unspoken attraction beyond the platonic, but..."

"Maura," Constance gently (and unsuccessfully) interrupts.

"Yes, I guess it is a dream come true for me. But I don't really understand how it applies from your point of view..."

"Maura!" She says, more insistent this time. "I just mean that there isn't a better partner that I could choose for you. Jane is wonderful. Loyal, protective, loving... If and when you have children, I know that they will be safe and cherished. If you decide not to have children, then I know she will honor and cherish you. I know that she isn't the person either of us would've chosen for you before you knew her, for different reasons. But as you said, you've been best friends for years, and I know for a fact no one will love you more or take better care of my daughter. I welcome her to the family. Speaking of which, are you going to change your name, is she? Or are you keeping your surnames..."

"We haven't discussed it yet, though I like the idea of being Maura Rizzoli. Would it upset you if I took her name?" she asks somewhat tentatively.

"Of course not dear, I was just curious. You will always be my daughter and I will always love you, no matter what."

"Thank you Mother, you have no idea how much that means to me. I love you too. Adieu, on va parler encour tout suite." Maura is so happy and relieved that she begins to cry in earnest.

Jane is immediately at her side. "Maura, Maura? Is everything ok!? Were you talking to Constance? If she said something to upset you..."

Maura actually laughs through her tears, "No, no Jane! She actually approves of our marriage. I asked her if she would be upset if I took your name and she said..."

The idea catches Jane off guard. Maura, her Maura, wants to take her name. She wants to be a Rizzoli. Her heart flutters at the idea. "Wait, you want to take my name?" Maura Rizzoli. Maura Rizzoli. Maura Rizzoli. The name rings through her head.

"Well, Maura Rizzoli does have a ring to it." She breathlessly replies. This is her moment and nothing is going to stop her this time. She lifts her hands to Jane's cheeks, looking deep into her amazed eyes. She brings her lips to Jane's-a firm press, a light brush, an open mouth invitation. Jane responds, and the effect stops the entire room. Bringing her hands to Maura's waist, they share their first real kiss.

Emily laughs, pulling out a crisp $100 bill for JJ. "I should've known better than betting against my wife!" She leans in for her own kiss as she tucks the money into JJ's jacket pocket. "Things are heating up. There was no way they were going to last until the chapel," she adds.

JJ pulls out a $20, "Yeah, but you still won on who initiated the kiss."

The heated kiss happening across the room breaks, though the couple is still lost in each other and somewhat dazed. Jane breaks into a smile, pulling Maura into a tight hug. "I need your help looking over the rings so we can have them made, and Claude has some questions about our clothes." She kisses the tip of Maura's nose. "Also, I love you very much. More than I could've ever imagined."

Maura breaks into the most brilliant smile Jane has ever seen, "And I love you. Back to work I guess."

"Ah yes, but the work this time is fun. And the start of our lives together. Hmm, Dear?" She shakes her head, "No, that doesn't sound right. How about Honey?"

"Hardly Jane. A sweet, sticky substance made by bees. I don't think that suits me."

"OK Poindexter, I'll work on it," Jane replies as she winks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I don't know Maura, I had this idea of an interlocking Yin Yang for our wedding band and engagement rings. While it doesn't literally have to be black and white, I do like the look of the tungsten carbide black rings, maybe with a platinum interlocking ring to set it off?"

"Wow, you've considered this a bit Jane," Maura replies, "but I'm not sure how they will turn out since the metals are of varying hardness."

Claude offers a solution. "One of the black options is coated titanium, maybe you could do both in titanium? One coated and one plain..."

Maura is dubious, "I don't know Claude, I work with scalpels. Coated anything, even titanium, seems questionable. Besides, titanium is very difficult to work with. Do you think the jeweler a would have it done on time?"

"For you my dear, they can. But we must make a decision soon!"

"I agree that the design is unique and beautiful, Jane. Why don't we just give them the description and sketch and see what they come up with? They can call if we have any questions."

"Sounds good, doll. Ugh, not that one either. I agree, let's do that."

Now that the pressing need of ring design was taken care of, Claude appeals to the couple for wardrobe completion. "And now Maura, I need to finalize the wedding clothes. Please come with me to figure out colors and accessories. Ah, ah Jane-not so fast. I may be needing you to model the color selections."

Jane sighs dramatically, "This really must be true love. I would only do this for you Maura. I think that one's a keeper. Maybe I should just stick to your name."

Leaning in intimately, Maura whispers into Jane's ear. "I'm pretty sure I'll have you screaming my name later on. As I said earlier, 'As soon as it possible and appropriate.'"

Blushing, Jane replies, "I'm ok with that, as long as we're alone!"

Maura can't help but laugh. It wasn't the prudish response she expected, but she did get Jane to blush and she finds herself excited at the prospect of their alone time together. She does know that there is much to accomplish before that. They have set out to do in one night what many couples spend weeks or months planning. Ah well, they can spend more time planning the reception and honeymoon. Her grin widens as she again thinks of getting Jane alone.

"Earth to Maura, we are being summoned by Claude. I don't even have to ask, I know exactly what you were thinking about," Jane smiles. Then she adds in a stage whisper, "I might've been thinking about the same thing."

They walk hand in hand to the area set up for Jane to try on clothes. "OK Claude, I'm ready! Do your worst."

"Haha Jane, I specialize only in making you look your best," he replies to her jibe. "Maura, what is your favorite color on Jane?"

"That's easy," Jane says for her, "red. Something about how it 'sets off my olive tones' or the like."

It's Maura's turn to blush as she realizes that perhaps their engagement wasn't as short as she thought. This day was years in the making, even if they were making it a fast turnaround. "Jane is correct, red is my favorite color on her. It goes very well with her dark features and olive skin tone."

"What do you think of a red oxford with the tux, tie optional?" Claude asks.

"Ooh, I hadn't considered no tie. I had assumed a traditional bow tie. I love the idea of no tie and a couple of buttons undone," Maura replies. "Jane, how do you feel about a red shirt with your suit? It will have an effect on the final color. For example, I definitely think we would go with black if you chose a red shirt. But if we go a different direction, the charcoal might be an option."

"Are you really going to make me pick? This fashion thing is all you! I'm just here to let you both make me look mah-vah-lous." She rolls her eyes, "Fine, if you really want my opinion, I do like the idea of a red or colored shirt. But I also prefer the charcoal suit over the black tux. That being said, I think I like the idea of wearing black for the ceremony. Maybe I could wear charcoal on another occasion?"

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Maura teases. "Your input is very valuable. Like I said, I want you to be comfortable, and how you feel about the clothes has bearing on your comfort. I agree with everything you said. You may be more fashion conscious than you let on Jane, at least when it comes to your own wardrobe."

"That may be true. And even if I'm not up to date on all the latest designers and lines, I'm always aware of your fashion choices. I love how you dress for success, even if I tease you about it mercilessly."

"So, it's settled then. Traditional black tuxedo for the wedding, but with a modern flare of the red shirt. No tie. And we will take the charcoal suit from the other line for the reception-or whatever occasion we deem appropriate-along with a lilac, periwinkle and pale pink shirts," Maura says to Claude.

"Perfect! I agree with the choices. I think we should add a white shirt and perhaps chartreuse or magenta to go with the black tux?" He replies.

Jane is dumbfounded, "Wait, wait! I didn't mean I should get both now! I just meant that..."

"Quiet darling," Maura says, stepping into Jane's space. She lightly touches her collar, then pulls Jane's hands behind her waist, and lays her own hands on Jane's chest. "This is what I want. This is what it means to be marrying me. Now I know you didn't ask me to become your wife because of my money. But I want to do this for you, so there will be no arguments. We are getting both the black tux and the grey suit-and as many shirts as I deem necessary. Are there any other colors that you desire? Now is the time to mention it."

"Uh, no. I think you have it covered." Jane replies. She always loves when Maura is quiet and confident. It's one of her favorite facet's of her personality. It means that Maura is comfortable, and free to express her opinion and feelings-or in the instance of work-tell them facts about her findings. It is at these times when she forgets about her social awkwardness and her light shines through. "How come when you say a pet name it sounds fine, but when I try one, it sounds weird or terrible?"

"Perhaps it is your choice of nicknames Jane," Maura laughs. "Thank you for not arguing, I was expecting a fight."

"Well, you are right Maura, we are starting our life together as a couple. And while I am sure we will find things to disagree on in the future, give me credit for knowing when NOT to argue with you because you are right. When I know you are correct about something, I also know there is no point in trying to convince you otherwise. Unless, that is, I am teasing. Like about a certain turtle we both know and love."

"Tortoise, Jane! Wait, did you just admit to loving Bass. And that you call him a turtle just to get a ride out of me?"

Jane cracks up, "Yes to the loving Bass. He and Jo get along splendidly. And yes to calling him a turtle. But, it's to get a 'rise' out of you Maura." She finishes, "Though if it's a ride you are looking for, I will certainly take care of that later."

Maura blushes. She finds she is enjoying this newfound boldness of Jane's concerning sex. Although she will miss being able to embarrass Jane by talking openly about it. "And on that note, I will have to dismiss you Sweetheart. Claude and I have dress details to take care of. You are all done. Please go and socialize or relax. I would like to keep the dress a surprise for you. So you are free from the fashion show. Tell Emily and JJ that Claude and I will be along shortly."

Relieved to be out of the dressing room, but disappointed to be away from her love, Jane cheerfully approaches her new friends. "Hello Ladies, what are we drinking. I believe a toast is in order! I may be toasting all night. Or toasted, or maybe both?"

Laughing at her antics, Emily offers her a flute of champagne and they all toast to Love.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hi Connie! Have you heard the awesome news yet?" Angela greets Constance as she answers her phone.

"I have Angela, it seems we are going to be in-laws. And it also seems that Maura is going to take your name! I have to admit, I'm very excited."

"It's a shame we can't be there. But I am planning a huge party for when they get back." Angela responds. "And I need your help with it, of course."

"Au contraire mon amie, we can be there. I think it fitting that the mothers of the brides should be present. I've already made all of the necessary calls. We are taking the Isles family jet. So, if you want to bring along the boys and the rest of the family, now is the time to let them know. I know it's late, and things are off schedule with the time difference, so the plane is leaving at 5am our time. I talked to Maura's friend Emily, and their ceremony is set for 10 am. I think it gives us plenty of time to arrive in town, check into the hotel, get dressed and make a surprise appearance. I've arranged for a tailor and reserved a block of rooms for everyone so we can be there and spend the weekend celebrating. I don't want you to worry about a thing Angela, I'm taking care of everything. They are our only daughters and they will only be getting married once!"

Angela is astounded. Even knowing that the Isles are rich, she has a hard time wrapping her mind around the concept of dropping everything and leaving town. She does have the weekend off, but she will have to check with Frankie, Tommy, Nina, and Vince to see if they can fly out on short notice. "I need to call everyone to see if they can make it! And we have to start packing. Constance, thank you so much. I was resigned to missing out. It's difficult for me to comprehend that you can make this happen, and so quickly! Thank you, thank you! I will call you back to let you know who can make it, but I'm going to make a hard push to make sure that everyone does! I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome Angela! I'm just happy to be able to do something for the family that has come to mean so much to Maura, and to me." Constance replies. "You don't understand how much your family and all that you do, means to us."

–

Back in Vegas, with the rings and clothes settled, the party has evolved from drinking and lounging into a bit of a dance party. The music is good, they've all had a few drinks, and the excitement of the evening and events have lead them to want to blow off some steam by goofing off a bit. Even Claude has joined in. He and the ladies are all dancing together or taking turns dancing with each other.

"Hey," a buzzed JJ announces, "We need to have bachelorette parties! Bring on the strippers, whoo hoo!"

Emily laughs at the horrified expressions on the newly engaged couples' faces, "I apologize for my wife. She grew up in a small town, and when she drinks, she gets a little rowdy." To JJ she says, "Now Jenn, we don't want to do anything that makes them uncomfortable. Just because you had a rowdy bachelorette party, doesn't mean everyone wants one."

"That's easy for you to say," She replies to Emily. Turning to Jane and Maura, she continues, "as if I had a choice. When Penelope Garcia is making the arrangements, you get what you get and you don't pitch a fit. That woman can literally rewrite your entire life. While you got to shoot pool and smoke cigars with the boys. It really wasn't fair Em. Ooh, I have an idea, how about you give Jane a lap dance Maura! I think that's a good compromise."

"Now JJ..." Emily starts, noticing the blush and uncomfortable look Jane is giving them.

"Actually, I think that's a great idea," Maura interrupts, with a gleam in her eye. "Let me just talk to Claude about the music choices. You two are responsible for finding Jane an appropriate chair."

Claude and JJ clap their hands, "This is going to be so good," JJ exclaims. She continues dancing to the current music while shooing Emily off to grab a chair she indicated was the right one.

Jane, meanwhile, can only be described as spluttering. Emily takes pity on her and finds a stiff drink to calm her nerves. "I can go along with this," she announces after two glasses of whiskey, "as long as there is no actual stripping. We will be saving that for when we are alone together!"

Maura comes back with a hat, a scarf, and a very sexy walk. Of course, "Fever," starts playing in the background. JJ comes along and indicates Jane should sit in the chair. "Now Jane, for this to be a proper lap dance, no touching is allowed! You, my dear, are to sit on your hands at all times."

Jane can't take her eyes off of Maura. She lets JJ push her into the chair and sits on her hands as directed. Emily takes the liberty of setting up another stiff drink. She's pretty sure Jane will need it after the dance. Maura shimmies her way over to Jane, dancing provocatively while pulling the scarf over her shoulders. She circles Jane's chair once before stopping in front of her. Leaning down to Jane's height in the chair, she flips the scarf over Jane's shoulders and uses it to pull her closer. Quietly, she sings along with the music playing, almost allowing their lips to touch, then turning and sitting sideways in Jane's lap. She slides her hand up Jane's neck, continuing the serenade, then kicking one leg over, so that she is straddling Jane. She puts the hat on Jane's head and continues her moves. At this point, Jane is completely mesmerized. Lost in the feeling of Maura against her and in her lips as she sings along, everyone else is nonexistent. There is only Jane and Maura. As her heart rate increases, and her breath comes rapidly, Maura stands. Leaving the scarf on Jane, she drags her hands across Jane's shoulders as she stands behind her. Completing the circuit, she stands in front of Jane with her back to her as she continues to dance and shimmy sexily. JJ breaks the spell as she announces, "Now Jane, don't forget, NO hands!" Jane doesn't even bother to cut her a trademark glare—her eyes are only for Maura. As the song finishes, Maura sits in Jane's lap and puts her hands behind Jane's neck to pull her down for a kiss. Now that the song is over, Jane takes the moment to free her hands, which she slides up Maura's back, pulling her close.

Just after the song finishes, Claude approaches, phone in hand. Clearing his throat, he calls, "Ladies, I hate to interrupt, but the jeweler has a question about the inscriptions for the inside of the rings. I believe you need to take this call."

Emily is there with the drink she prepared, pushing it into Jane's hand. "This is for you hotshot. I think you might need something to cool off before you're able to speak on the phone, or at all." Jane nods her thanks, really not able to speak yet. She follows as Maura pulls her to her feet to take the phone from Claude and begin chatting with the jeweler.

"Yes, we both want the date inscribed on the inside." She answers the phantom question. "And yes, we both have personalized messages we would like to add. Do you have any questions about the design? I would like to know what metals you have settled on."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back in Boston, the Rizzolis and Vince are scrambling to arrange getting the weekend off. While Vince is officially retired from police work, he still has a bar to run. Offering his top manager a bonus to run the place while he and Kiki are gone, and making a few phone calls for extra staff to cover for him and Angela, should keep things in order.

While Frankie has Sunday off, he is on the schedule for Saturday. Nina is supposed to work both days, but isn't on a case. A quick chat with the Lieu, telling him the occasion and reason for the needed time, frees them up easily. Cavanaugh is happy for them, but keeps them in the office to talk for a bit so it doesn't look like they got time off quickly and on short notice. "I was always rooting for those two you know," he offers, "but with Jane leaving for DC, I didn't think it would happen."

Tommy has only been at his job a short time, but manages to trade shifts with a couple of other guys to get the time off. He can't wait to surprise Janie. And he knows that TJ will be the cutest guy ever in a tux for his aunties' wedding.

Everyone is set for an early morning trip to Vegas, for an this unexpected but exciting family outing. Bags are packed this late evening, and Angela frets about the trip. She's the matriarch, it's what she does. But having triple checked everything from alarms, contacting the usual pet sitter for Jo and Bass, to making sure her children have remembered to pack appropriate items; she finishes up by packing a few snacks for TJ on the plane just in case. Then she tries to get a few hours of sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day and she knows that she will need the rest.

–

Now that all the big items are checked off the list, the ladies discuss what they want to do after the ceremony.

"Do you want a cake? I mean, I know that it's just us, but cake is nice. And I know a great bakery. They get up early to work, I wouldn't call now. But, I can call between 2 and 3 am and probably arrange something. If nothing else, it will be great for photos," Emily asks.

"What photos, did I miss something?" Jane says.

"Yes dear, you have. There's been a photographer walking around here the past few hours as we've been making plans. Speaking of which, thank you JJ for arranging that. We really appreciate it. And Emily has a good point. I hadn't considered anything after the wedding, we've just been trying to make sure all the pieces are in place for the actual ceremony. I know it sounds silly, since our families won't be here, but I really do want a cake. Having photos and following tradition by feeding each other cake appeals to me."

"I don't think it's stupid at all Maura, I like the idea as well. You can get any cake you want. I know it will be beautiful. I will be happy to help pick out the type or do any taste testing required."

"That's my future wife," Maura comments, her stomach fluttering as she says it, "always thinking of food. Do you think the photographer would let us see what she has so far?"

"I can ask," JJ says, "though I will request any photos of the dress be kept out for you to view privately so Jane doesn't see them." After she puts in her request and returns, they continue discussing plans.

"I think we should do a big breakfast together! It can be our first tradition. What was our wedding breakfast, can become our anniversary breakfast and we can do it every year." Jane offers.

"Again with the food Jane, but I am not opposed. I kind of like that idea. And while we can't expect you every year, Emily and JJ. You are welcome to join us for anniversary breakfast any year you can," Maura says with a smile. "Depending on our plans for the rest of the evening, we may need a wedding day nap! I think we should keep this party rolling. I admit I am a bit wired up, and am not ready to turn in just yet." She looks to Jane to see if she got the slang right.

"It's wired or keyed up, Maura, but I like 'wired up' as well," she comments teasingly. "You did great with 'turn in,'" she adds. "I say we hit the casinos. It is Vegas and the party is just beginning."

"I say we go dancing. I'd love to hit a club and dance with my lady tonight." JJ recommends.

Emily knew that JJ was going to want to dance. She loved dancing, especially when she had a few drinks in her. "I don't see why we can't do both. Claude, what time do we need to be here for their final fittings in order to be ready for a 10 am ceremony?"

"Actually, I'm having the clothes delivered to their rooms and I will be on hand for any last minute adjustments. I can meet you at say, 8:30? I don't anticipate anything major as we have taken all the necessary measurements and fittings this evening."

"So, we go dancing for a couple of hours, stop by the bakery, then hit the slots? It's already 1:00, so we can do a post midnight snack now and head out?" Emily asks to confirm plans.

"Why would we want to punch slot machines? That sounds painful." Maura says, looking confused.

Jane offers up an explanation, "It's an expression. She just means gambling in general. I guess the slot machines are the most popular played. But I'm not opposed to playing some Black Jack or poker."

Everyone agrees on plans and settles in for snacking as the photographer approaches. "Hi, my name is Amy. It sounds like you are wrapping up here? Before you go, I have organized a slide show with a few of my best shots. Miss Isles, if you want to see the ones I got of you in your dress, we can do that separately. I did get shots of you in the dressing areas, but I assure you, I was very discreet and that I wasn't hanging out and watching you undress or anything."

The group enjoys looking through the photos. The photographer did a great job catching candid moments of them talking, dancing, planning, even of the lap dance. Some of the ones of note were their first kiss, one of Jane in the dressing area with her bow tie untied and hanging around her neck talking on the phone to Angela, one of them sketching out the ring design, one from when Jane tried on the first tux and Maura was telling her how great she looked. And though Jane didn't get to see it, a great one of Claude with Maura wearing The Dress, as she looked over her shoulder in the mirror to check the fit.

"Wow, these are great! I'm honored that you are taking our wedding photos Amy. Please call me Maura. I love everything you've showed us. Especially the pictures you took while Jane and I were separated. It's nice to see what she was doing during my dress fittings and I am sure she will appreciate getting to see the photos of my dress after tomorrow. I'm so glad you spent your evening with us. So far, I trust your eye and judgment. You do good work, please keep doing what you've been doing! I look forward to seeing the photos from the ceremony tomorrow."

Taking that as her leave, Amy excuses herself to pack up. As she is leaving, they hear her phone ring and her answer the call.

The ladies do indeed enjoy a night, or early morning, of a lot of dancing and a bit of gambling, even checking out some of the over the top sites on the strip as the go. Around 3:30, they stop by the bakery to talk about the style of wedding cake and let Jane try a few flavors of cake. When they finally do call it a night, it's around 5 am, and they know that the first calls to be ready for a 10 am ceremony will be coming very soon. As they always have, they undress and climb into bed together. But this is the first night that Jane is allowed to hold Maura as they fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's 6:30 am and Claude has a selection of tuxes and dresses in their sizes in Constance's penthouse suite. As if she weren't already in awe of the town car picking them up this morning, the private jet flight to Vegas, and the enormous hotel rooms, Angela is dumbfounded that a designer has brought clothes for all them and that they are having private fittings. "Constance, I can't believe how close these sizes are to all of us or that Claude is here with all of these clothes!" Angela exclaims for the third time.

"Claude actually took care of Maura and Jane's designs for the wedding. I knew that Maura would be going to him as soon as I found out, he's the best designer in town. And they also happen to be close friends. So we have an advantage as he will know what to match the tuxes to for the men. We can choose what ever colors we like. But, we can also get a preview of what Jane and Maura are wearing if you like. As for the sizing Angela, I am an artist. I have an astute knowledge of the human body. And with our interest in fashion, Maura and I are both excellent at discerning sizes."

The men and TJ are easy to dress. Claude already had their sizes and he had the line pulled for Jane. He chose traditional white shirts with their tuxes, and a red bow tie to match Jane's shirt. They only needed to try on their tuxes and get minor adjustments and shoes. The ladies take a little longer because there are more choices with dresses and Angela doesn't even know where to start. Claude discreetly notes her size and body type and picks three dresses that will suit her and moves them to the front of the rack. "Now ladies, just because I have certain colors here doesn't mean that I can't get them in a different color. If you like a specific cut, I can most likely get it in a different color, just ask."

Angela tries on all three dresses and ends up going with the second that Claude chose for her. Nina easily chooses a few to try on. And Constance told him what she was looking for and the color over the phone, so she is getting adjustments on hers as the others try on clothes. Once everyone has been fitted, the clothes get put away and they go downstairs for breakfast with plans to return after and get dressed to head over to the chapel. Constance called the photographer the night before and in addition to surprising the couple of honor this morning, they are also going to take a few formal wedding shots with Amy before Jane and Maura arrive.

–

Jane wakes up first. Smiling as she remembers today is her wedding day. She wakes Maura by gently kissing up her arm to her shoulder then to her lips. "Hmm, I could definitely get used to waking up like this every morning," she says as Maura's eyes open. "I'm pretty sure Claude is due here in about 20 minutes and I may or may not have heard a knock on the door which may be the clothes being delivered—or perhaps the rings." She hops up and tracks down a robe so that she can answer the door. Maura is positive that this is the perkiest she has every seen Jane before 8am.

"Good morning Jane," Paulette greets her with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bag containing Maura's dress in the other. "Janice is set up in Emily and JJ's room for your tux and she has your coffee with her. The rings have also been delivered and I requested they be sent to you there. Maura and I will be getting ready up here, so kiss your fiance farewell, because you won't be seeing her again until the wedding! A stylist and aethetician will be arriving shortly."

She returns to the bed, stroking Maura's bare arm. "Hey baby, your dress is here. Paulette says that a stylist and obstetrician will be here soon to help you get ready," she says grinning. "Baby is a little better, but still not right," she sighs.

"Very funny Jane, I will not be requiring the services of an obstetrician at this time. I believe you mean aesthetician, who will help with my make up," she answers. "Though we can talk about needing an obstetrician at a later date. That is a discussion for another time." She kisses Jane lightly, "I shall miss you while we are apart. But it will be worth it when I see you again just after 10. If I haven't said, you've made me a very happy woman." She leans in for a deeper kiss this time. Stopping before it gets too heated, she adds, "I plan to show you how much very soon."

Again, Jane finds herself dazed by Maura. She smiles goofily and lightly kisses Maura one more time before rising to leave. Taking her hand, she laments, "Until we meet again my love," and heads to the door.

"Jane wait," she calls. "Aren't you going to put on some clothes?"

"Why bother? I'm just going downstairs to change. They'll probably stick me in a robe anyhow. And it's not like the ladies down there haven't already seen me getting dressed from yesterday. Besides, if I stop to change now, I probably won't be able to leave you." She winks at Maura and blows her a kiss, then heads out the door.

"Boy, your lady sure is a charmer," Paulette says. "She's pretty dreamy."

Maura agrees before dramatically flopping back on the bed. "I can't believe all of this is happening, honestly. Yesterday at this time, we were still 'just' best friends getting ready for our trip to come here and today we are getting married!" Maura actually squeals. "I am going to become Maura Rizzoli today! And I cannot wait!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Coffee before tux!" Janice says by way of greeting, cup of coffee in hand. "Maura requested coffee yesterday before we parted. Be glad we like you or we wouldn't have picked up your favorite."

"You, my dear, are a goddess. Thank you. I can't believe that this is happening at all, much less in such a storybook fashion. There really is no other way to describe what you and Claude have done for us. You're literally helping our dreams to come true. The coffee is a definite bonus though. You get like, goddess wings or something for that," she laughs, gratefully taking a sip of the liquid gold.

"Well, don't you know how to make an entrance? You certainly know how to make a woman smile! You are certainly welcome for the coffee. I knew there was a reason we liked you."

Jane shoots her the trademark Rizzoli smile and continues into JJ and Emily's suite. They are both sipping their own coffees and talking about what to do next. They ordered a light breakfast selection via room service and Jane wanders over for a cheese danish. "What's the plan ladies? Maura is having hair, make up, and dress putting on upstairs without me. Either of you traveling with her? Or are we all sticking together. More importantly, what are you wearing? I'm sure Claude grabbed you in all the chaos yesterday and made sure that you had appropriate clothing?"

"It's true, he did. We were ok for clothes since Jenn insisted on bringing a few of our evening dresses for hitting the town. But Maura insisted we pick something out as well. So, our clothes arrived with yours. Also, the rings arrived just before you did. We haven't peeked, if you want to take a look. But I will admit, we are dying to see the design!"

"Ooh! Where are they?!" Jane asks. Looking to see where the rings may be stored, "That is certainly the first order of business after the coffee and danish!" She walks to the counter that the ladies indicate and inspects the boxes sitting there. It's starting to dawn on her that this is real. She isn't dreaming. She is getting married today. She is marrying Maura Isles, her best friend and soon to be so much more. For her, these rings are certainly a symbol of the ceremony that will soon be occurring. But they also tell a story of their relationship—of what they mean to each other. She put a lot of thought into the design and inscription, and it all ties in to the vows she managed to write in the chaos of the previous day. She smiles as she opens the box, the rings are beautiful and as wonderful as she imagined them yesterday. The sets are identical, but opposite. She has a black engagement ring with a diamond, interlocked with a plain light band. Maura has a plain dark band, while her engagement ring is light with a dark stone. The effect is lovely and unique. "Light in my darkness," Jane murmurs. "Do you think Maura is in her dress yet? I really want to put the engagement ring on her finger and show her the bands before the wedding."

"Oh Jane, they are beautiful. I can't believe you came up with this concept in less than a day! I bet if you call ahead, they will make arrangements for you to have a short visit with Maura to give her the engagement ring. Who's holding on to the wedding bands until the ceremony?"

"Actually, that's your job JJ. If it wasn't for our talk yesterday, I don't think I'd be getting married to the woman of my dreams today. If you don't mind, that is. I'd love for you to take care of them until we need them later." After a quick hug, and a smile, Jane excuses herself to call Maura and run up to their rooms for a quick meeting.

"I really hope you like them," she says as she arrives in their suite. "I think they turned out great." Dropping to one knee again, she hands Maura the box containing her ring and opens the box containing Maura's. "I'm so glad you consented to marry me Maura. I love you very much and I can't wait to proclaim it to the world." After slipping the ring on her finger, she kisses Maura's knuckles and can't stop the tears from flowing.

"It's a good thing that we haven't started make up yet," Maura laughs through her own tears. Taking Jane's ring from the box and putting it on her finger, she smiles and kisses Jane. "I love you too. The past 16 hours have been the best of my life. I can't wait to start my life with you." One more kiss and a tight hug, and Jane dashes back downstairs.

She's ebullient. Nothing is going to ruin this day for her. She's walking on air. She gets back downstairs and her tux is waiting for her. Emily and JJ are already dressed and putting the final touches on their make up. Claude is nervously checking his watch as she enters. She strips off her robe and starts getting ready. "Jane, Emily will accompany Maura to the chapel. You and JJ are traveling together and arriving a bit early for set up. Once you are dressed and I do a quick check over, you are clear to go. I know this is going to be a fabulous day for you all!"

Jane finishes dressing, has a quick and light application of make up, and passes muster from Claude. "You look beautiful, as I knew you would," he whispers as they prepares to leave, giving her a kiss on each cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jane is so busy going over her mental list of wedding items, that she doesn't immediately notice that the people milling around the chapel are her family. It isn't until she hears her ma call her name and her brothers laughing that she looks up and really sees them. Even then, she doesn't trust her eyes for what they are showing her.

"Ma? Ma! You're here! You all came. How... Wait. What?" She starts.

"Oh baby, you look gorgeous! You were right, a tux really does suit you!" Angela laughs, hugging Jane tightly.

"You, again with the tux! But I'm really glad you like it." She replies. "Now how..."

"We owe it all to Connie! She's a planning whiz! You wouldn't believe all she accomplished in a matter of hours!" Angela exudes.

"Oh, I think I have an idea. Maura and Emily together were ridiculous! My head is still spinning." Jane says, nodding. "Before I start hugging everyone, please allow me to introduce you to JJ Jareau. It was a heart to heart with her that lead to my proposal yesterday. So I think she's pretty brilliant. JJ, this is my ma Angela, Constance, Maura's mother and my soon to be in-law; this crazy mug is my old partner Vince Korsak and his lovely wife Kiki; my bro Frankie and his beautiful fiancé Nina, my baby brother Tommy," she smiles pinching his cheek. Then taking TJ from his arms, she smiles and says, "and this handsome guy here is my nephew TJ." She gives him a squeeze and tickles his belly, laughing when he giggles.

It's as everyone is hugging and shaking hands that Angela spots the engagement ring. "Oh Janie," she gasps. "The ring is beautiful! I love it!"

Knowing Maura will be arriving soon, Constance requests everyone move inside to take a few photos with Jane before the ceremony, but also so they can surprise Maura. JJ stations herself at the door to keep watch for their arrival, ready to whisk Jane away before she sees the dress.

Within ten minutes, JJ spies Claude opening the car door for Emily and Maura. "Ok everyone, they're here! Jane, you're with me, bad luck to see your bride and all that!" She ushers Jane off to a waiting room, closing the door just in time to hear the exclamations upon Maura's entrance.

Constance is first to greet her. Smiling with tears in her eyes, she complements her daughter, "Oh darling! You are unbelievably beautiful!" She kisses each of her cheeks in greeting. "I love it all! The dress, the veil," she takes Maura's hand, "the ring. You're just lovely Maura. I wouldn't have missed this occasion for anything"

Maura blushes at the exchange, eyes tearing up. "Thank you Mother. Now stop before I start crying! I can't believe you're all here! It means the world to Jane and I."

Angela is openly weeping, she hugs Maura and tells her how beautiful she looks. "I'm so honored to officially welcome you to the family Maura. I know that you already feel like family, but I'm so glad you and Janie found happiness with each other. I still can't believe we're here, but I'm excited we could make it!"

After introducing Emily and Claude to the Rizzoli clan, Maura also makes the rounds greeting everyone and taking a few pre-wedding photos. As the time approaches 10, she finds herself being shown to her own waiting room to make final preparations and touch ups before the ceremony. Constance, Emily, and Claude go along with her, while Angela, TJ and Vince go to check up on Jane.

"Hey big man!" Jane calls to her nephew as they enter the room, "I have a job for you if you are interested. Would you like to carry our rings to the altar and hold them for me? It's a big job, so if you need help, I bet JJ would help you! Hey, JJ and TJ, you're names are alike!" she tells him. "What do you say, can you help Auntie Janie out?"

"Yes Auntie Janie! I want to help!" he yells, jumping around.

"Ok buddy, how about this. You can pick which ring you want to protect and JJ will protect the other one. Then when I give you the secret signal, you walk down the aisle to me and I'll show you where to stand. Then when I give you the special signal again you and JJ will bring the rings to us. The black one is Auntie Maura's and the silver one is mine," she says as she opens the boxes to show him.

He considers each ring and takes a minute to decide he wants to protect Auntie Maura's ring, "If that's ok with you Auntie Janie," he asks to be sure.

"That's perfect buddy! Now we just need to decide our signal," she says turning away from everyone to show she really does plan for it to be their secret. "What do you think? Should I wave, pat my leg, give you a thumbs up?"

"I think you should wink at me! That would be awesome. But just a small, secret wink. Can you do that?" he asks.

"I don't know Teej, maybe I should practice." She winks at him nonchalantly and asks, "How's that?" He claps and nods his approval. "Ok bud, how about you put this one in your pocket," she says, handing him the box with Maura's ring, "and take this one to JJ."

"Yes Aunt Jane," he says seriously, "you have my word we will protect them!" With that he marches directly to JJ, holding the box containing Jane's ring for her to take.

"I have a job for you too old man. I know I'm going to ask Frankie to stand with me as my best man, but I wouldn't be the person I am today without you. I'd like you to stand up there with me too. And maybe on the way, you can escort my ma to her front row seat?"

Now it's Korsak's turn to get emotional. "Anything for you Janie," he replies gruffly before hugging her, "you know I love ya kid. And I'm so proud of you."

"I think we're ready. Show time!" Jane claps her hands twice and heads to the door leading to the chapel.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maura was busy making arrangements of her own. "Mother, I still can't believe you are here. I was wondering... Would it be possible... I mean, would you be interested in giving me away? I know that it is typically the role of the paternal parent to do so, but I would really love it if you would do me this honor," she finally finishes, mentally berating herself for her lack of clearly structured speech and thought.

"Maura, my darling daughter, you don't need to ask twice. I would love to give you away. I'm sorry that you feel you have to ask at all. I am honored that you want this from me. I know our relationship has been strained or even non-existent at times, but I want to change that. And I hope that this event is the beginning of that. I once told Jane that I wanted it, but I promise now to work harder to be a better mother to you and be a bigger part of your life."

Maura is too flustered to speak. Between the high of her wedding day and the emotional conversation with her mother, she is having a hard time not crying and she really doesn't want to wreck her make up. She's already done one touch up. Thinking of Jane makes her smile and reduces her teariness immediately. She's going to marry Jane Rizzoli in less than five minutes and nothing is going to ruin this day. She straightens herself, smooths her dress and pulls it together. "Thank you mother. This means so much to me." Turning, she asks, "Emily, you've been my companion in this grand adventure and helped Jane and I so much with preparations. Would you stand with me as my matron of honor?"

"Yes! I'd love that. Let's get this show on the road!"

The arrangements are decided. Jane will be at the altar with the chaplain and Frankie. Vince will escort Angela to her seat, then take his place alongside Jane and Frankie. JJ and TJ will follow with the rings. And finally, Constance will give Maura away.

Jane waits with baited breath for her bride to show. She is patient while Korsak walks with her ma, remembers to give TJ the super secret signal, and then Maura appears. Jane can neither stop her smile nor hold her tears. Once their eyes meet, she knows right at this moment, she and Maura belong together and that no matter what she would do anything to make this work. Looking to her left, right and in front of her she sees all the people she loves. And coming to stand in front of her is the person she loves best, the woman she loves most of anyone in the world. "You look beautifully amazing, my love," she whispers taking Maura's hands. "I do want to make a bit of a change to the seating arrangement though, the whole make your own traditions, thing you know?"

She turns to the chaplain and asks him to wait for a moment. She then looks at those seated and asks them to stand, "Everyone here is loved by us. Everyone here is part of our family and I want everyone here to be a part of this ceremony, participating-not just as spectators. I know I asked Vince to stand with me, but now I am asking everyone to stand with us. Thank you all so much for being here. I'd like to ask you to please stand in a circle around Maura and I to witness our marriage." Everyone one that was seated now stands, joining Vince, Frankie and Emily to form a circle around the happy brides and chaplain.

She nods to the chaplain to continue. "May I have the rings?" he asks. Jane subtly winks at TJ once again, and he and JJ come forward with the boxes. They take the rings and delicately give them to him. "The couple has written their own vows. Jane, please place the ring on Maura's finger as you say your vows.

Jane places the ring on Maura's finger, making sure to align it so that the two parts will interlock. Taking a deep breath, she starts, "I take you Maura, as my wife, best friend and partner in all things. You are my anchor, the only shoulder that I cry on when I allow myself to do so, my safe harbor in the many storms we have faced both personally and especially professionally. When I am lost, you help me remember myself. When I can't find the answer, you help me find the truth. When I must face my fears, you give me the confidence to do so and stand strong beside me to catch me if I fall. But I have never fallen with your support. You make me a stronger person, but allow me to show my weaknesses to you. You are the light to my darkness. And I am so thankful for your love, because without it, I would've been lost to that darkness. I promise to love you every day for the rest of our lives, cherish you each hour, and honor our love every second."

There isn't a dry eye in the place, and no one is even trying. Everyone in the circle is now holding hands and smiling at the couple. If there was even the smallest of a doubt concerning their union before, not a single person has any doubts now. The chaplain speaks up, "And now Maura, please place the ring on Jane's finger as you say your vows."

"Jane," Maura begins-a tremble noticeable in her voice, "you say that I am the 'Light in your Darkness' but it is you that is the light of my life. Mine, and so many others. You are the best person I know. You work tirelessly to help others, push yourself to be your best and make us all better people. You are my interpreter to the world and I thank you for showing me how it can be to really live, when before I was just treading water. I know that you would do anything for me and I feel exultant that you have chosen me to share your life. I promise to continue loving you deeply. I promise to stay the course when you need my light to guide you to shore. I promise to be there for you without judgement in prosperous times and in times of loss. I love you very much. And I promise to never stop. You are in my heart always."

Even with the tears flowing, the brides look beautiful, glowing even. They have eyes only for each other. Smiling, the chaplain proclaims, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married! You may now kiss the bride!" Jane lets go of Maura's hands and moves one of her own to Maura's cheek. The other goes to her waist. She gives her a light, chaste peck followed by an open mouthed, but innocent press of lips. Then standing up, she gives her brothers a wink and dips Maura dramatically as she really lays one on her.

Smiling through the wolf whistles and clapping, Jane rights them both. She can't resist picking Maura up and spinning them in a circle though. Laughing, she raises their clasped hands. "Who's ready for more photos? I hear there are some great Vegas backdrops for photos here! Plus some traditional ones of course," she adds after sideways glances from both Maura and her ma. "And cake! Don't forget about the awesome cake we picked out! We mainly got it to take pictures, thinking it would just be the 5 of us. But I made sure it tasted good, so we are excited to share it with you. Then, we are taking everyone to breakfast! It will be the start of a great tradition!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After photos, it is back to the hotel for breakfast. Maura had already made arrangements for the four of them and Claude, so she calls ahead to let the restaurant know there will be more people in their party. Neither of them can believe their families came for the wedding and both are both excited to share in the celebration of their unexpected marriage.

"I can't believe I let Jane talked me into cake for breakfast! And now there's this spread to choose from," Maura chides Jane as they arrive for breakfast. The hotel has set up a buffet style meal in a private room for the large party. Two waiters are present to fill drinks and clear the table.

"I'm totally making cake for breakfast part of future anniversary breakfasts!" Jane proclaims as everyone starts to sit down.

"If the cake is as good as that was, we are in," says Emily.

"Cake is cake, who cares!?" comments Tommy, garnering giggles from TJ and a few others.

"So ladies, let's hear the proposal story! Since this wedding is such a surprise," Frankie requests, chuckling as everyone agrees and joins in the laughter.

"Yeah! Including me, and I'm the one who asked!" Jane responds. "Honestly, it all started out with me acting like a bit of an ass," she starts shaking her head. "Maura had just introduced me to Emily and JJ and when I found out that they were a married couple, my brain kind of short circuited. And well, while I was realizing that I wanted to share my life with Maura in a similar way, I was very distant with Emily and JJ."

"Which started to make me think she didn't approve of gay marriage!" JJ jokes as she playfully hits Jane's arm. "I was hoping that wasn't the case and I was curious, so I gave Em the cue to leave us alone for a few minutes."

"So I dragged Maura to the bar for drinks," Emily continues, "so JJ could have a heart to heart with Jane. Apparently, it was so deep, she came back and proposed!"

"Well, that's true, and I even tried to drag her off to get married right away. I was afraid she'd change her mind!" Jane says. "Thankfully, she didn't and I have to say, I think we pulled this off without a hitch. Not bad considering it's been less than 24 hours.

"And every second since you've asked has only solidified my decision to say yes," Maura says sweetly.

There's a round of "aww"s and Tommy starts tapping his spoon on a glass, signaling for the newlyweds to kiss, and the gesture is soon taken up by the whole party. The happy couple gives them what they want with a quick, but firm kiss. Their smiles afterward are dazzling.

"Yes, but what was the actual proposal like?" Constance inquires.

"Yeah! Tell us the juicy details," Nina calls.

"Well," Maura begins, "Emily and I were at the bar like she said, having drinks. And when Jane and JJ came over, I could tell something was different by her posture and expression. She didn't greet me, or smile at me like she usually does, she just dropped to one knee and said that she loved me more than anyone, that she realized since we've been apart that it wasn't just platonic love, and since being back together physically, she couldn't ever be close enough to me. Then she asked me to marry her, here in Vegas and apologized that it took her so long to understand her feelings."

"And she didn't hesitate for a second," Jane picks up the story taking Maura's hand and smiling, "She said, 'Yes Jane. Yes I will marry you." Again, it's easy to see how deeply in love the couple is as they get lost in each other, remembering the moment when Jane confessed her love and began this whole roller coaster of the past 18 hours. Constance and Angela beam at each other, the couples smile adoringly at each other and Tommy hugs TJ tight to him, having hope one day he will be lucky enough to find someone to share his life with.

"Then we called Claude," Maura laments, "and he really got the party started."

Claude smiles in response, "Well I do love a good party!"

"After Jane tried to find the nearest chapel, I insisted even if this was unexpected, we would be doing it properly. So we headed over to Claude's boutique for clothes, JJ arranged for a photographer and Claude called a jeweler. I'm still in awe of all we accomplished so quickly!" Maura finishes.

"Yes, and while you were doing all of that, your mom was arranging for all of us to surprise you! Thanks again Connie!" Angela cuts in. And unable to stop herself adds, "What are you going to do now that you're married? Are you moving to DC, is Jane coming home?"

"Well, we haven't discussed it yet, but I am confident we will figure it out together. Now that we've exchanged vows, I don't intend on being away from Jane. So, I guess one of us is moving," Maura answers.

"I know we haven't talked about it yet, but for me I think Boston is where I belong. No promises, but I think I will look for a teaching job at the Academy and offer my services to consult with BPD Homocide if they need me," Jane offers. "One thing is sure though, I won't be needing my apartment back Tommy, as I have a place to stay when I come home."

"Really?" Maura and Angela ask at the same time. Maura continues, "I'm glad you've already been thinking about it. I was thinking I'd like to take a leave of absence for our honeymoon and sorting out our living arrangements. Maybe I can spend part of that time in DC helping you pack and such?"

"I'd love that Maura, but we can work out the details for everything later. Let's enjoy the rest of our breakfast with our family and friends. I don't plan on seeing anyone but you again until dinner time," she states. "Now no more talk about that, catch me up on what I've been missing since I was home last!"


	13. Chapter 13

Please note this chapter is rated M for sexual content. If you are under 18 or this isn't your cup of tea, please continue to Chapter 15.

Chapter 13

Stories were exchanged, breakfast was eaten, and everyone enjoyed the happy occasion. Soon enough though, it was time to part ways. Frankie, Nina and Tommy plan to see some sites, while Angela offered to take TJ for a nap. Constance and Claude wander off, their heads together discussing the latest trends and lines. She has some shopping to do. Korsak and Kiki want to hit the tables for a bit and maybe call to check in on The Dirty Robber, while JJ and Emily plan for some quiet time back in their room. JJ still has some notes to go over for her presentation during the week and they both know that the high of this morning's events will inevitably be followed by a crash.

Jane and Maura have a honeymoon to start. And while it may not finish in Vegas, it certainly will be starting here. They finish kissing their family members and thanking everyone, promising to see them soon, then hugging them all again in turn.

Finally, they unassumingly link hands and head to their room. Shy, but confident smiles turn to smoldering looks and the sexual tension between them becomes evident. Alone in the elevator, Jane sweetly hugs Maura close and whispers that she loves her. As the elevator dings their floor, she adds, "That's why I know you'll forgive me for this," Reaching in her pocket, she grabs her key, then she easily lifts Maura bridal style and runs over the elevator threshold to the door of their room, laughing the whole way. Caught off guard by Jane's gesture, Maura shrieks a little before settling and joining in with Jane's laughter. As they reach the door, Jane deftly unlocks it with the key in her hand and flicks the door open. A little out of breath, she carries Maura to the center of the bedroom area before setting her down. One hand comes up to Maura's cheek as Jane lightly kisses her. "You look beautiful, but I am looking forward to getting you out of this dress," she says as she kisses Maura's cheek and the side of her neck.

"And you my love, you look magnificent. But I plan to remove your tux ever so slowly."

Jane smiles before kneeling in front of Maura and starting with the clasps on her shoes, she begins to undress her bride. Maura places a hand on her shoulder as she steps out of her right shoe, Jane's hands gliding up her firm calf, lightly massaging it and kissing her knee before starting on the left shoe and repeating her actions on that side. Maura shivers and breaks out into goosebumps.

Jane stands and Maura helps her shrug out of her tux jacket. She slowly unbuttons Jane's red shirt admiring the olive skin peeking through. Before Maura can fully remove the shirt, Jane steps around behind her seeking out the clasps and zippers to the wedding dress. Kissing each bit of skin exposed as she unzips the dress, she sighs. "Maura, you're so lovely." Maura turns to kiss Jane and finishes removing her shirt. Her hands go to the pants next, easily unbuttoning them and sliding them off Jane's hips so that she can step out of them. They are now standing in very attractive underwear. Jane's is red to match her tuxedo shirt, beautifully showing off her skin. Maura stands in awe, dressed in pale blue teddy, complete with garter belt. Jane can only stare, admiring her.

"Let's move this to the bed, shall we?" Maura gently questions.

"Wait," Jane pauses. "I'm just committing this to memory. I don't want to ever forget how beautiful you are right at this moment," she says, stepping in for a kiss. "And I don't think it will be, but I don't want our first time to be awkward. Just keep the lines of communication open. If there's something you aren't feeling or aren't comfortable with, say so. It won't hurt my feelings. If you need me to switch gears or want to tell me something you really like or want me to do, please say it. Promise? I'm not worried or anything, I just want you to know you can be as vocal as you want. I'd love that," she finishes earnestly.

"Jane, I trust you with everything, especially making me feel good. You do that all the time, without touching me. I anticipate that same care you take with me in our lives will be taken with me here. And I trust you so much, I would certainly let you know if something wasn't working for me." She smiles and continues, "I promise, but I am planning on following my instincts and I think you can follow yours as well."

Jane shoots her a patented Rizzoli smirk, "What's this? Maura Isles is guessing? That's ok. We both know, I have wicked instincts."

"Ah ah, that's Maura Rizzoli, love." Jane can feel her heart skip a beat when Maura says it. "And I don't mind guessing in our bedroom, when it involves giving you pleasure. This is home time, not work. And you may have 'wicked instincts,' but I'm hoping you also have some naughty thoughts in that head of yours, Detective."

Maura's mention of Jane's thoughts lights a flame in her already intense eyes. While she plans to take it slow, the waiting is over. Her hands trace Maura's jaw, down her neck and shoulders, lightly over her breasts to the ribbon tying her negligee. She unties it and slips it off of Maura's shoulders. Maura unclasps Jane's red bra trailing her fingers over the bare skin of her arms as she removes it.

They step into each other for their next kiss, which is deeper. They press tightly into each other, chest to chest. But before things become any more heated, Jane steps back crouching to help Maura out of lacy garter belts then removing her own panties. She backs Maura toward the bed, helping her ease down on to it, their eyes never leaving each other.

With one knee on the edge of the bed she whispers, "God you feel good." Maura gives her an encouraging smile. Jane runs a finger over her lips ever so lightly. She traces down Maura's chest and abdomen with finger tips, then back up toned abs with the back of her knuckles. Her first real touch is Maura's left breast as she leans back in kissing her again and settling with one leg on each side of Maura's right.

They quickly become lost in each other: first touches, gentle strokes, firm presses, kisses to bare skin, how it feels to move against the other without barriers. Maura has let Jane lead long enough and moves to put them on their sides. She works slowly, almost as if she's afraid of startling her, pushing Jane over as she straddles her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Jane asks, "I mean, I thought I knew. But having you against me, seeing you like this. It's more than I could've imagined, even if I had let myself. It's not something I will ever forget." As she speaks, she moves to slip an hand between them, the other again moving to Maura's breast. She finds wetness and heat. In awe that it's for her, she begins to stroke Maura. The other hand alternating between caressing and lightly pinching her nipple. She takes a few moments to watch and listen to Maura moving against her, enjoying every nuance of their bodies.

But as beautiful as this is, it isn't enough. There isn't enough contact between them. She feels the need to kiss and taste Maura's skin. "Hold on," she says as she moves to sit up while still keeping Maura straddling her. "While I am really enjoying this view, I want to feel more of you. I want to be able to kiss you," she continues as she reaches up for a kiss, one hand still stroking her. "You feel incredible, so wet for me," she sighs, still unable to believe it.

Maura settles back down into Jane's lap now, moving against her hand as Jane kisses down her neck and takes a nipple into her mouth. They both moan. Maura's head drops back as Jane scrapes her teeth gently across the sensitive nub.

"Ah Jane, right there. That feels amazing," she breathes out. "Everything you are doing is making me feel amazing. I love you."

With that proclamation, Jane ups the intensity. She slips two fingers slowly inside of Maura, moving her thumb to replace her stroking hand. She quickly finds Maura's g-spot, pressing it with one finger on every thrust, the other finger twisting to reach deeply inside. "Oh god Jane. Oh God. Right there, please don't stop." Maura begins to rock against her, body breaking into a light sheen of sweat. Jane catches whatever skin she can with kisses and light biting: a shoulder, her breast, her throat. She begins kneading Maura's breast with her free hand, pressing and pinching her nipple. As her body begins to shake, she moves her hand to Maura's back to pull them flush against each other. She kisses her neck and nibbles on her earlobe as she feels Maura's body tightening against her.

"That's it Maur, let go for me," she asks between kisses. She feels the moan before she actually hears it, coming from deep within Maura's chest, continuing louder and louder as she tips from pleasure, awash in a sweeping orgasm. Jane can feel through Maura's body the length and intensity of it and slows her tempo to extend it. She focuses her entire being on Maura-the pace of her own hand, press of fingertips, the tension in Maura's body until it wanes, Maura collapsing against her. She holds her tightly, feeling additional shakes and aftershocks, resulting from the intensity of her release.

"Jane, I..." Maura starts.

"Shhh," Jane hushes, "just come 'ere a minute." Slipping her hand from Maura, she rolls them and gently lays her weight on top of her. "Is this ok? If I weigh too much..."

"No, no," it's her turn to quiet Jane. "It's perfect. You make me feel so safe and loved."

Jane presses a kiss to her shoulder, then replaces her lips with her left cheek. She intertwines her right hand with Maura's left and brings it to her lips. "I love you very much. Rest, I've got you." She says softly as she feels sleep claiming Maura. The events of the past twenty four hours finally catches up with them as she feels herself drifting. Smiling, she allows herself to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Please note this chapter is rated M for sexual content. If you are under 18 or this isn't your cup of tea, please continue to Chapter 15.

Chapter 14

Jane wakes with Maura slowly stroking her back. "Hi," she says, smiling at her love. "We were both exhausted, I figured it was best to sleep rather than fight it. Did you sleep ok?"

"Of course Jane. Post orgasmic sleep is usually very restful," she answers matter of factly. "Besides, I always sleep better with you nearby, even before this."

Jane finds that they are still holding hands. She kisses each knuckle on Maura's hand, smiling at the wedding ring on Maura's finger, then lifts her chin to kiss Maura's lips. Placing a hand on either side of her head, Jane lifts her body, repositioning so that they are face to face. She deepens the kiss, then brings their bodies together. Maura uses her legs to flip them. "I think it's my turn," she says as she lays on top of Jane. She trails kisses down Jane's neck, stopping to pay special attention to her breasts. She times the motions of her mouth and tongue with what she with her fingers on Jane's nipple, then switches sides. Jane's hands find Maura's hair, alternately smoothing and threading through it. She kisses back up Jane's sternum and finds her mouth again. "What you did for me was incredible. I have never had such an intense orgasm," she says between kisses.

"Wow, google sex talk. I never thought that I would find that so hot," Jane says between breaths. The things Maura is doing to her with her hands is raising her heart rate and she hasn't even really touched her yet. "But then again, I think pretty much anything you do right now would be pretty hot." Maura takes this to heart and starts trailing open mouthed kisses up and down her torso.

"This?" she asks. Jane can only nod her head. She plants a line of kisses down one leg to her knee and back at up. "This?"

"Uh, uh huh." Jane answers with a distinct waver to her voice. "Definitely that." Maura's next move is to lick her navel, dipping her tongue in and out, then kissing around it. Jane is back to nodding, though her eyes are closed and her head is thrown back on the pillow.

"God Maura, you haven't even touched me yet and I'm ready to explode! Please, come back up here and kiss me." Maura smiles and kisses back up Jane's body to her mouth. She teases her tongue into Jane's mouth, never going to too deep, sucking lightly on her tongue, nipping at her bottom lip.

"You are incredibly hot Jane. I've never been so aroused in my life," she replies slipping her hand between them and finding Jane wet and wanting. "God, I need you. I love the way you feel." Kissing her deeply, she brings her hand back up between them, stopping to taste Jane on her her fingers. She kisses Jane once more before moving down her body. Jane is lost in the sensations that are Maura. Lips, tongue, fingers, body, she tries desperately to catalog each touch and feeling. But all thoughts flee her mind when Maura pulls Jane's leg over her shoulder. Kissing down from her navel to her center, Maura starts to lightly lick her.

If asked before today, she wouldn't have believed that a touch could cause her to literally see stars, but that's the closest she can come to describing how she feels. She's weightless and blind and only held earthbound by Maura's touch. One hand finds Maura's hair, the other comes to rest on Maura's forearm. Maura watches Jane's face intently, weighing what her next move should be. She increases the pressure with her tongue on Jane's clit, matching the rhythm and pressure with her hand on Jane's nipple. Jane's breathing increases again, hand tightening on her forearm.

"Oh, oh yes Maura." She breathes out. "Mmmm." She is reduced to senseless garble and sounds after that as her body tenses. The stars grow from pinpoints of light, larger and larger until all she can see is white, then an explosion of color. The orgasm washes over her, it's intensity like nothing she's ever experienced. She feels Maura stop, pressing her tongue to Jane, but not moving. Her heart is racing and her breathing rate significantly increased, but her muscles are barely responsive to her thoughts. "Maura, come... I need..." She reaches down with unsteady hands trying to convey her wants. Maura moves up her body, gives her a quick kiss on her lips, then settles with her head on Jane's chest. "Yes. Better," Jane responds to her repositioning. Maura listens to Jane's heartbeat as it settles back down into a normal rhythm, smiling to herself.

"I think I did ok guessing on that one Jane," she comments.

Laughing, Jane replies, "Quite well. OK doesn't come close to covering it. It's never been like that for me Maura. I can't even explain it."

She gathers Maura in her arms and kisses the top of her head. "You make me so happy Maur. The past 24 hours have been the best of my life. From the anticipation of seeing you this weekend to our wedding. I could've never imagined this would happen. I'm so glad you introduced me to Emily and JJ. And that it made me realize that everything I've ever needed and wanted has been in front of me."

"I will admit to considering it, or obviously I could've never responded yes to your proposal so quickly. I just never thought there would be a time when we were on the same page. And when you moved, I thought it wasn't meant to be."

"You've thought about it? Considered us as a couple? Why didn't you ever say anything?" Jane doesn't know whether to be relieved or hurt.

Maura tilts her head so that her her chin is squarely on Jane's sternum so that she can look into those beautiful, brown eyes. She fears the look of hurt in them. "Jane, I don't know that I was ready. Or if you would've been. There was always something between us: work, family, boyfriends, flings. Every time I considered us, it terrified me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I would never forgive myself for destroying what we had as friends by messing up a romantic relationship somehow. When I felt like I was ready to say something, it seemed like you were in a different place. When I felt like maybe you might return the feelings, I would question myself. Especially after our fight about Paddy, I really understood what it meant to be without your friendship. And after we made up, I didn't want to jeopardize it ever again. I was so thankful you forgave me. I was such a jerk."

Jane sees the sorrow and confusion in Maura's eyes as she speaks and understands where she is coming from. Again she pulls Maura close to her and kisses her head. "The past is done. From now on, I just want to focus on us and building our future. I love you so much, and I don't ever want you to doubt that. And I plan on showing you just how much until it's time for dinner. Then again after dinner. And as often as possible in our lives. I believe I was trying to get something going before you jumped me," she smiles. "Not that I didn't enjoy every glorious second of that encounter. But, I think, now that I've had a bit of recovery time, I have some ideas to try,"

"Well, on that same line of thought, I took the liberty of ordering a few things and having them delivered from a local adult novelty shop. There are quite a few things I'd like to try as well. I just thought I'd let you know, so you can keep your options open."

"You ordered a few... There are things you want to try. With me." Jane says with a dreamy look. Coming back to earth, she adds, "Maybe later. I don't plan on leaving this bed for at least an hour. Not even to walk over to wherever these items may be stored to see what might be so interesting to you. I believe, I was about here?" She says flipping them and leaning in for a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They lie intertwined, languid after hours of love making. "Do you want to talk about it? You know, how we work things after we leave here? I can't stand the thought of being away from you-even for a few days, much less for a couple of weeks," Jane starts.

"Well, since you mentioned coming home, I've thought about it some. Things have been stressful at work and I was to a point where I needed a vacation. Maybe I can take a leave of absence and combine our honeymoon with helping you tie up split ends at Quantico."

Jane smiles, "It's tie up loose ends Maur. That plan sounds workable. I already emailed my work to let them know of my 'life change' and requested some time off. But I sent it on a Friday after hours. So, plans are probably still flexible. I didn't know what arrangements we would make after this week, only that there might be a honeymoon involved! I thought maybe we could leave here and go on a trip, just the two of us. But now that I've decided that I am moving back to Boston, maybe we go to DC from here. I put in my two weeks notice and pack while finishing out my time there. You can maybe come with me to help me pack, or just hang out, or whatever. Then, we move me back to Boston and unpack. From there, we can do whatever you want. We could also reverse the order and go on our honeymoon, then go to Quantico where I finish out this session teaching, and we head back home. Either way, it sounds like I will have some phone calls to make Monday morning, no matter what we choose to do."

"Maybe your work has a preference? We can wait until you call, then make plans from there. I don't mind either option, as long as we are together. Have you considered where we are going to live? Do you want to stay in Beacon Hill or find a new place?"

"I think so. I mean your place already feels like home. I don't see any reason to move, I love it there. Unless, you want to start a family and don't think it's big enough?"

Maura blushes, "I'm still reeling from your proposal Jane. But yes, I'd very much like to have children with you. And I think that the Beacon Hill house will be fine for a few years. We don't have to get started on children right away, but soon I think. Let's worry about that after the honeymoon. So, resign from the FBI, pack up your apartment, move you to Beacon Hill and honeymoon-though not necessarily in that order."

"Sounds right to me, except you forgot the 'and live happily ever after' part," Jane smiles. "But until I can call in Monday, we are free from planning! Free, to enjoy each other."

"I like that. I definitely believe that you are my happily ever." She leans into gently kiss Jane. Playing her fingers on Jane's left dimple, she continues, "While I appreciate the sentiment of continuing to enjoy each other, we are supposed to be meeting everyone for dinner. I wonder if anyone would be interested in going dancing tonight. I had so much fun last night with JJ and Emily."

"Hmmm, I might be talked into that if you could maybe do a repeat performance of that lap dance. Only this time, I won't be sitting on my hands."

"That can certainly be arranged," Maura smiles as she moves to straddle Jane once again.

Since they just had breakfast that morning, dinner with the family is mostly recounting adventures of the afternoon and making plans for the rest of the evening and next day. Everyone is back on the clock Monday, including Jane and Maura at their conference, so the flight home is set for 4 p.m. Sunday. Everyone agrees on brunch together before the family flies home. Much of the celebratory atmosphere and kinship of the morning carries on into dinner and they enjoy a stress free meal.

Nina, Frankie and Tommy agree to hit the town with the ladies and Angela invites Constance over for a pajama movie night with TJ. The newlywed couple and crew have a great evening on the town returning late and falling into bed exhausted. While after TJ falls asleep, the moms gossip about if and when Jane and Maura might start a family. Angela prides herself on her control of not asking Jane at dinner, but makes sure to vent her delay by discussing it in depth with Constance.

Sunday is mostly quiet with the younger set sleeping in a bit before brunch. Jane and Maura hug and kiss everyone good bye as they pile into the town car taking them to the airport, with promises of plan updates as soon as things are ironed out and seeing them soon. They spend a quiet evening in, ordering room service and planning out their week in Vegas as they bathe together and turn in early.

Monday comes and calls are made. After checking with the person currently substituting for Jane's classes, her boss says scheduling is easier for her to take off time now, then return to finish out the session. Maura makes the necessary calls to be out of work for their honeymoon and some additional time after to spend with Jane in D.C. She doesn't kid herself, she plans on hiring professional movers to take care of everything after she arrives, so that she and Jane only have minimal packing to do-Jane just doesn't know it yet. She plans on selling it by saying it will maximize the time they can spend together.

They decide on a trip to Italy for the honeymoon, with stays in the country for quiet times and Rome to take in the sites. While there, they decide to bring the family back soon for a visit to get in touch with some of Jane's cousins, aunties and uncles still living there.

While there isn't an opening at the Academy when they first return home, Jane is able to take a position there within 6 months of returning. Prior to that, she spends time subbing for any classes needing an instructor and proving her versatility and knowledge. She really enjoys preparing the cadets for their next step into the force and only rarely consults on the toughest and most high profile cases with her old unit.

Maura returns to work, but actively searches for a suitable replacement that will please both the Department and the Governor-not to mention live up to her strict standards. It takes nearly 9 months, plus 2 more for negotiation and relocation before she manages it. But she leaves knowing the Department is in good hands and with a promise to consult if called in on an emergency basis. While not retiring completely, she does cut down on her hours at the clinic to complete on her book and do some work for the Isles Foundation.

After a year, they easily settle into what they find to be fulfilling and exciting lives. They are happy. Angela is ecstatic that they have safer jobs, but more so when Maura announces their pregnancy. She is carrying the first, with plans for Jane to get pregnant in the next 2-3 years. Nina and Frankie are now married and planning a family of their own and Tommy has settled down (for now at least) with a nice girl that has a good job and adores TJ. He isn't talking engagement rings yet, but he knows that Ella is the most serious he's ever been about anyone except his family.

Some things change, but mostly they stay the same. Jane's dedication to her work and family never waiver. Through career changes and children and new addresses, their love only grows. Every year, on their anniversary, they have cake for breakfast. And sometimes, the Prentiss-Jareau clan is able to join them.


End file.
